Mario
Mario & Luigi: Sibling Warfare is the next RPG game in the Mario & Luigi series for the Nintendo DSe. It is made by EEA Inc. and is expected to release in 2010. The game was announced at E2-A1 and so far only a trailer and boxart have been released. Gameplay Overworld Mario & Luigi: Sibling Warfare has the same type of gameplay as Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi travel around the Mushroom Kingdom fighting enemies. If one of the bros. runs into an enemy (or jump, hammer, or punch it to get a head start on the battle), they must fight it in an RPG style. The bros. can also buy items and badges at shops. The game also includes mini-games to get past certain parts in the storyline. Mario & Luigi's Battle System The battle system for Mario and Luigi is the same as Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. The Mario Bros. can jump on an enemy once or twice and can hit it with a hammer. Moves Moves are used outside of battle to help the Mario Bros. get past obstacles. * Jump/Jump * Hammer/Hammer * Spin Jump/Bros. Drill * ???/??? Special Attacks Special Attacks are used in battle, which take off more HP from an enemy then normal jumps or hammers. * Green Shell - Mario and Luigi kick a Green Shell back and forth by hitting A and B respectively to hit the enemy. * Fire Flower - Mario and Luigi shoot fireballs at enemies by repeatability hitting A and B respectively, depending which bro. has the large fireball. * Bullet Suit - Mario puts on the Bullet Suit and flies into the enemy, then does a loop back to Luigi, who must hit Mario with his hammer to send him back. * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Wario & Waluigi's Battle System Wario and Waluigi's battle system is slightly different then the Mario Bros. When Wario picks jump, he ground pounds on the enemy and instead of jumping twice, farts on the enemy. Waluigi, however, jumps on the enemy in the same way the Mario Bros. do. Also, instead of hammers, the Wario Bros. can punch the enemies (similar to Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story). Special Attacks * Tennis Bros. - Wario rolls Waluigi into a ball and uses a tennis racket to slam him in an enemy. He then bounces back and Wario must hit him again. * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Story The game begins with a prologue. It tells the story of the Star Sprites that gave the Mushroom Galaxy their light, dark, sun, moon, and planets. There were five Star Sprites at that time that controlled the galaxy, but one of the Star Sprites had a plan to put the Mushroom Planet is total darkness to show that he is the most powerful Star Sprite of them all. Luckily, the other four Star Sprites has enough power to imprison the dark Star Sprite in a large pink gem. The gem landed in the Mushroom Kingdom and legends said that whoever finds the gem and destroys it, will free the Mushroom Kingdom from all darkness. Many years later, Princess Peach finds an article in the recent paper about the legend of the Star Sprites. Peach invites the Star Sprites over to her castle to investigate. Starlow, and the other Star Sprites arrive, along with Mario and Luigi. When Peach asks if the legend is real, Starlow reveals that it is, and the dark Star Sprite is really trapped in a large pink gem. At the word gem, Wario and Waluigi crash though the castle window, thinking that the gem they are talking about is worth millions of Coins. Wario grabs Peach and tries to get her to tell him where the gem is. To defend the Princess, Mario and Luigi challenge the Wario Bros. to a battle. After Mario and Luigi defeat them, Toad guards push Wario and Waluigi out of the castle and lock the door from the outside. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, Toad, and the Star Sprites are locked inside the castle. Peach tells the Mario Bros. to go to the basement and find the spare key. Outside, Wario and Waluigi travel into Toad Town, to find that it is under construction. When in the construction zone, Wario and Waluigi get kicked off the work area by the Toad Foremen. When leaving, the Wario Bros. trip over a pink gemstone. The Toad Foremen gets upset and orders the Wario Bros. to take the gem off the work area. Happily the Wario Bros. retrieve the gem and travel into Shroomwood Forest where they find a shop keeper that persuades the Wario Bros. to sell the pink gem for a hundred Coins because it is fake. Wario and Waluigi believe the hooded salesman and sell the gem. After getting their hundred Coins, the hooded figure is revealed to be Popple, a Beanbean thief that had traveled to the Mushroom Kingdom to cheat people. More coming soon Characters Playable Characters * Mario - He is the stronger one of the Mario Bros. with average speed and jumping. * Luigi - He is slightly weaker than Mario, but has great jumping and is fast in battle. * Wario - He is the slowest bro. and has the worst jumps, but is the strongest of the four. * Waluigi - He is the weakest bro. in battle, but has the best jumps and is also the fastest. Non-Playable Characters * Star Sprites - A species of Stars that control elements in the Mushroom Universe. ** Starlow - She controls the light element and travels with the Mario Bros., giving them hinting and storing their items. ** Starouge - She controls the sun element. ** Starlune - She controls the moon element. ** Stareen - She controls the space element. ** Starnoir - He controls the darkness element and is imprisoned in a pink gem, for betraying the Star Sprites and is the main villain. * Princess Peach - She is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom that has a habit of getting kidnapped by Bowser. * Toadsworth - He is Peach's assistance and is a little to overprotective of the princess. * Toad - He is one of the many Toads that is one of Peach's loyal subjects. * Popple - He is a thief from the Beanbean Kingdom that is good at tricking people into giving him money and steals items. Enemies Normal Enemies * Goombas * Paragoombas * Koopa Troopas * Paratroopas * Dry Bones * Buzzy Beetles * Spinys * Lakitus * Hammer Bros. * Magikoopas * Boos * Monty Mole * Slithowsers * Howls * Domesushis Bosses * Wario & Waluigi Gallery File:Mario_&_Luigi_Sibling_Warfare.png|The logo. File:Mario_And_Luigi_Sibling_Warfare_Screenshot_1.png|An early screenshot. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:RPGs Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:E2-A1